Greater then Friends, but Less then a Couple
by double nickle
Summary: Yumi is feeling down because of all her recent homework and bad luck, can Ulrich help restore his friend or will his own creeping saddness make him a stanger? UxY and minor AxJ in parts
1. Chapter 1

Greater than Friends, but Less than A Couple

By Double Nickle

**5** **-- 5**

**Disclaimer-** Sadly I still don't own Code Lyoko. . .

A/N- This is my first full story I hope it at least has ten chapters. It is set during the second season. Read and Review please!

* * *

Ulrich drummed his fingers impatiently at the dinner table in the Kadic Academy lunchroom. He was waiting for his friend Yumi; she said that she would join them for dinner because her parents were out and her brother was at a friend's house. 

"Hello! Earth to Ulrich, this is good news. The new program of mine is about 95 percent sure to negate the binding contract effect of X.A.N.A's virus on Aelita. She won't be tied to X.A.N.A anymore and we can finally shut him down for good." Jeremy's voice was cracking with excitement. He had spent one whole year developing a way to materialize Aelita into the real world then to counter X.A.N.A's virus it took him five more months. "I really think that this one will work. You see I found this obvious glitch that I would have never found without the help of. . ." Jeremy's boring speech about some type of computer thingy that accelerated the whatca-ma-call-it slowly blurred into incoherent babble to Ulrich since he had turned to see Yumi enter the café.

"Ha' ya Yu -ME!" yelled a half stuffed Odd who was busying himself by devouring anything that was edible within his grasp.

"Hi Odd," Yumi said distantly as she dropped some of her books on to the table.

"What is with all these books?" Ulrich asked genuinely interested in seeing Yumi's heavy workload.

She deeply sighed then shifted through her books then frustrated she brushed her bangs back away from her face. "I have a crap load of Biology, Chemistry and Pre-Calculus to work on so if you guys wouldn't mind being a little more quiet. I have a lot to do," She trailed off slowly, yawned then buried herself within the pages of an old looking Chemistry textbook.

The whole table was concerned about their friend's behavior. Yumi was always the dependable one who kept order between Odd's excessive horseplay and Ulrich's withdrawn silent strong type attitude. Yet to her friends Yumi was acting very rash and unnaturally rude the whole day.

Ulrich was taken aback by Yumi's grumpy mood and saw that it was for the best not to try and cheer her up. Instead he and his fellow friends, except for Yumi, conversed about how best they should plant the anti-virus code into Aelita.

"I have already taken the liberty of planning how to disinfect Aelita from X.A.N.A. We will use the ice sector because it has the most cover and least likely to be attack by hornets. During the disinfecting period Aelita's safety is going to be our number one priority. Even if only one laser hits her it will be enough to deleted her forever. So I'm going to need all three of you to protect her. The information transfer will take time but to keep X.A.N.A from trying any clever ideas of attacking Earth, I am going to run a modified version of the Marabounta to distract X.A.N.A and his monsters in the Desert sector."

After Jeremey finish breifing Odd, Aelita and Ulrich all three looked dumbfoundedly at him for even thinking it was ever a good idea to use the Marabounta again. Last time it almost destroyed Aelita along with all of Lyoko.

"Yeah I know guys that the prototype Marabounta program was a tad bit glitchy but," Jeremy was cutoff by an angry Odd.

"Last time that thing almost ate Aelita and I had to straddle a Krabb just to kill the darn thing." Odd protested while remembering the ride on top of X.A.N.A's monster to the heart of the Marabounta.

"Yes, yes but that was last time the newer Marabounta is much more responsive and selective of its prey, besides it will be in an entirely different sector. Also with the new anti-virus running it shouldn't target Aelita at all. It is kind of like a bug spray for th Marabounta."

Ulrich looked up just in time to see a flustered looking Yumi gather her books up and leave the table.

"Ulrich do you know what is wrong with Yumi," asked Aelita speaking for the first time since the beginning of the anti-virus topic.

No but if we need her for the mission do you think I should go get her?" Ulrich asked. This would be the perfect chance for them to be alone and for him to comfort her.

"Affirmative, but we won't run the anti-virus until Saturday so we have time to tell her tomarrow." Jeremy noticed the look in Ulrich's eyes. She needs to be briefed I guess and I feel that you are just the man for the job. Tell her that we are all worried about her too." Jeremy said in a concerned fatherly voice.

Ulrich left the lunch table but he was not alone; he was being followed closely by two little and curious reporters with a camera and microphone in hopes of catching a scoop of spicy news.

* * *

Additional note- Your reviews are greatly appreciated and if you guys have any advice or editing tips please help me. 

I'm desperate, just kidding

Thank you - **55 **double nickle


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't in any way shape, form or otherwise own the rights to Code Lyoko.

A/N- Hey its me again! I'm on my sixth snowday this year so I'm treating you all with another chapter if you like it or not, but I hope you do.

Read, Review, enjoy my day off with me! I'm building an iIgloo and I am going to drink a coke in it all day. (maybe)

**5 -- 5**

* * *

Chapter II 

Walking outside of the lunchroom Ulrich was immediately hit unexpectedly by a cold blast of artic wind. He had left his coat inside the lunchroom and didn't feel like missing his chance to catch up with Yumi was worth being warm. She was only a few feet away trudging through the wintry weather with her heavy combat boots sinking deep into the snow. She had her coat on and she clutched her books close to her chest as she pressed on into the cold night.

"Yumi," Ulrich called out to her but the wind captured her name and reduced his voice to nothing but a soft wispier.

He tried to run but the thick snow hindered his movement. The gap between them was growing larger almost like a metaphor Ulrich thought for their real relationship. When they always got close something trivial like William, school, Sissi, or even this damn snow would tear them apart farther then they were before.

No matter how hard the wind blew he was determined to get to Yumi and see her home safely. After about ten minutes of trailing her Ulrich finally reach Yumi who had dropped one of her books and was just beginning to pick it up.

"You dropped this Yumi," Ulrich said fighting back the incredible numb feeling in his fingers as he gave Yumi her book back.

"Thanks Ulrich. Now go inside this is silly your just going to get sick." She said rather firmly but with a since of care in her words. Yumi retrieved her book and continued her journey back home.

"Hey Yumi is everything alright? You know at hom-"

"Leave me alone Ulrich!" Yumi interrupted loudly and turned just in time for a shocked Ulrich to see teardrops stream down her face then freeze halfway down her face.

Ulrich reached out for her and grasped her shoulder tightly. She pulled back hard and when he didn't give in she kicked him hard in his right shin. In the pain Ulrich released Yumi who dashed as fast as one could in a snowstorm towards her house.

Defeated Ulrich sat there in the snow watching the shadowy figure of Yumi disappear into the snow filled air; his thought of what just happened rushing through his head. _Yumi had struck me to get away from me. She didn't feel comfortable near me. She didn't responded to my touch and most of all I let her get away._

* * *

Ulrich stared at the hand that had grabbed her shoulder the whole way back to the dormitories making a few wrong turns because of it. 

Back inside the warmth of his dorm building he raised his eyes to the landing at the top of the stairs and saw Odd was standing there holding what looked like Ulrich's coat.

"Hey Romeo you forgot your coat. You're more madly in love with Yumi then I thought. Practically running into that bizzard, man your nuts," Odd smirked then shielded his face playfully as Ulrich mounted the steps.

"Stow it Odd! I'm going to bed!" Ulrich spoke to Odd as coldly as the winter wind outside.

He laid wide awake, sleepless but tired, eyes fixed on a picture of him and the other Lyoko warriors huddled around Ulrich's favorite tree. Their faces smiled happily back at him. That was at a time before they had discovered Aelita or X.A.N.A. They were much younger back then. The constant battle between X.A.N.A and them had been a war of attrition slowly weathering away at their nerves and lives for two long years.

In school almost all of their grades had dropped, even Jeremy showed signs of lowered performance, but Ulrich's and Yumi's were most noticable._ If only this anti-virus gambit could be pulled off they could safely shut down the super computer and then they could say good riddance to X.A.N.A and all his monsters_. Though Ulrich took solace in that thought he could not shake a feeling of emptiness without Lyoko, which had been a major part of the last two years of his life.

Ulrich sulked and plotted what to do next there in his dark dorm room until about ten o'clock when his thoughts were interrupted by Odd coming in and playing with Kiwi.

"You know Ulrich, Yumi is just tired. Whatever she might have said or done she is just stressed and needs some down time to catch up with everything she has missed. We all are Ulrich even Jeremy and he is a genius! We are all just tired," Odd said knowingly.

Ulrich eyed the new philosophical Odd suspiciously then rolled on his side away from his friend to stare at the wall. He stayed like this until he knew for certain that Odd had gone to sleep to roll back over and sigh out loud.

_Why did she strike me? Was I hurting her? I could have never know with my hands feeling so numb maybe I applied to much pressure. Did she always hate me or is she just tired like Odd said. I'm tired but sleep won't come to me just like Yumi wouldn't stay with me. Just like she never wanted to be with me. Just like . . . like._

Ulrich's thoughts began to multiple to a magnitude that was to high for him to keep them all organized and he found himself chasing around big circular thoughts that always came back to the question, _'did she always hate me?'_

The morning bell rang, it was a Friday morning and Ulrich woke up to Kiwi licking his face profusely. "I love you also Kiwi," Ulrich said into his sleeve as he wiped his face with it.

After Odd had finally been roused they headed off to the showers. Odd always rushed through his shower to get down to the cafeteria earlier then everyone else. Ulrich didn't feel like rushing and stood in the shower thinking maybe if _'I stand here long enough I can wash away all my sins and pain I've caused Yumi.'_

His pondering was quickly ended when he did not see what he was doing and got some soap in his eye. It burned like rubbing alcohol in an open wound. Ulrich cursed loudly to himself and left the bathroom angrily.

_Ulrich's day, _he thought hopefully, _could not get much worse then this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I still don't own Code Lyoko

A/N- Yeah I finally got to chapter three!! (A round of massive applause in my head)

Thank you for your reviews! Aura-of-the-black-rose and Ryoma-sama! You guys are a great inspiration for me to keep writing this thing and you're my heroes, thanks for reviewing! Now without anything left to say, but read and review, I will be quiet now.

**5** -- **5**

**

* * *

**

Jeremy sat placidly at a lunch table taking tentitive sips of some strong orange juice and unfolding the school newspaper, the _Kadic Herald,_ lazily as Ulrich Stern stormed into the room. The students all looked at Ulrich with contempt and some with spite. In Ulrich's current mood he did not take much notice nor care about his peer's strange behavior. Usually they all were crowding around him, which he also did not like anyway.

Coming to a rest in the seat next to Odd, Ulrich breathed loudly as to let his friends know he was there. Jeremy's eyes were moving frantically now reading and rereading the article. "Uh, Ulrich I think you better read this."

Kadic Herald

**School Hottie, Ulrich Stern is Seen Rejected by Fellow Student Yumi Ishiyama.**

By reporter Millie Solovieff

_Late Thursday night during the snow storm Ulrich Stern was seen pursuing a fleeing Ms. Ishiyama from the school _cafeteria. _Their personal relationship had always be fed by rumor yet both denied it in interviews about them last December at the Christmas dance saying, quote, "We're just friends." Though we all know that Ulrich turned down Sissi Delmas to go with Yumi, his 'friend' at the last dance. The relationship in question has been observed by your Kadic Herald Staff personally, to not be only on the platonic level as the two claim. _

_Ms. Ishiyama was stumbling in snow and fumbling around to collect her fallen book when Mr. Stern came to the rescue, forgetting he was not wearing a coat in his hurry to catch up with her. Some words where exchanged but we couldn't hear them all to have a conclusive report on their conversation. However it is certain that whatever it was an angry Yumi delivered a hard kick to Ulrich's shin and left a heart broken Ulrich to the mercy of the winter storm. **See Big Break Up? On page 2 IC.** _

Ulrich threw the entire newspaper on to the table furious at Millie and Tamiya for eavesdropping on them. The eyes of all the students in the room quickly darted away from Ulrich and pretended that they weren't staring at him.

"Calm down Ulrich. We don't want to make a scene," Jeremy said trying to sooth his friend.

"Hey listen buddy we still got about ten minutes until first period so why don't we take a walk together?" Odd suggested as he dumped a half finished plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast into the trashcan.

The notion of Odd throwing away good food was too much for Ulrich and he felt inclined to except his friend's offer. Both Odd and Ulrich left the lunchroom without making eye contact with any of the other students.

"Jeremy do you think that we should say something to Ulrich or Yumi too?" Aelita asked as she picked up the newspaper and quickly threw it away.

"No this sort of thing will have to work itself out naturally. Odd is a little closer and knows how Ulrich thinks better then either of us. I don't know what it was about so confronting Yumi about it might have a negative effect on our plans for Saturday. I have to go to prepare for our mission tomorrow could you give this note to Mrs. Hertz telling her about my absence." Jeremy leaned in to kiss Aelita whispering, "you'll be free soon," in her ear.

Ulrich had tempered slightly but he still was feeling like crap. His head hurt from frustration and a headache that felt like a wedge was being hammered right into his forehead, also his stomach felt like it had turned over six of seven dozen times within the last half-hour. Slowly Ulrich raised his hand during Mrs. Hertz morning lecture about Ionic and hydrogen bonds.

"Yes Ulrich?" She said shrewdly. Mrs. Hertz rarely allowed people to interrupt her lectures and was always strict.

"I'm not feeling so well; can I go to the infirmary?" Ulrich and his friends had used this excuse countless times during X.A.N.A attacks but this time Ulrich was genuinely sick.

"Yes I suppose," then she turned back to her lecture.

"Ma'am may I escort him there?" Odd asked quickly raising his hand. Ulrich gave him a sharp look advising him against going with him

"No Della-Robbia, Mr. Stern can manage on his own I imagine," she said not even looking at Odd.

"Yeah I'd go to the infirmary too if I had been kicked by a girl in the shin." Jeered Herb. Nicolas laughed dumbly next to him.

"Detention both of you for interrupting my lecture. Hurry along Mr. Stern." She added giving Ulrich a nasty look for starting this break in her teaching.

He started his long march down to the infirmary walking slowly. Ulrich didn't want to face anyone else today. He just wanted to sleep. _They were all fools making fun of him like that. Yumi was probably laughing the hardest_, he thought as he turned the last corridor into the infirmary wing.

To his surprise he saw Yumi coming from the opposite side of the hallway heading in his direction. Ulrich lowered his eyes and wanted to hide until she left but his sick stomach drove him to venture further down the hall against his will.

"Ulrich," Yumi said picking up her pace. "Ulrich I'm sorry about yesterday it just I'm being worked to death and. and." But she stopped as she noticed Ulrich walk right past her and hung a left into Dorothy's office.

Yumi had been out of class to get a drink but she had almost forgotten once she had seen him. _He must really hate me now. He won't even listen to me._ Yumi wonder half-heartedly back to class without getting her drink.

_Why did I kick him when all he was trying to do was help me? Why is everything so hard to do now? When did we become like this were we can't even hold a conversation with one another. _Her thoughts delayed her reaction in noticing that she was pulling on the classroom door instead of pushing.

As she rejoined her class Yumi's mind was distracted by the thought of Ulrich's face. It wasn't its usual serious look or his playful one either it was cold glower like granite. He didn't even raise his head to greet her. This made Yumi even more depressed. First her school grades, which were always good, were declining faster then Principle Delmas' hairline, then her father leaves last night after a fierce argument about Yumi's tardiness and low grades when she got home. Her mother was heartbroken and cried herself to sleep. Now Ulrich one of her closest friends was ignoring her and the gossip article published by Millie and Tamiya in the _Kadic Herald was ruining her day_.

But she is strong she told herself. '_I must not show weakness. Just swallow it down.'_

Even though she thought this would truly make her happier all it did was turn her blazing fire into a long burning flame that blew hot embers all across her heart scorching it.

She laid her head down on her Biology book, covered her face in her arms, and wept for all of her things that were going wrong in her life.

* * *

Yeah I made her feel more depress then guilty. Any suggestion will be helpful to spice it up a bit. Please review. **55**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Code Lyoko.

A/N- Thank you guys again for your reviews. I checked most of them during my English class today and they all brightened me up a bit. So this chapter is for you guys yea.

* * *

Jeremy sat at his computer typing away making preparations for what he thought would be their last mission to Lyoko when Aelita exited the elevator. 

"Jeremy, what's going on between Ulrich and Yumi, it isn't going to work itself out naturally," Aelita said hoping to get Jeremy's attention.

"Aelita your supposed be in class! If they know we're both missing then the school will get suspicious," Jeremy said not looking back to see Aelita.

"But Jeremy you've seen the way they usually are together. We just can't let two of our best friends ignore each other like the otherone doesn't exist. Ulrich hasn't been in any classes since Science and Yumi hasn't smiled at all today." Aelita said hoping that this would be enough to convince her friend.

"I don't want to sound cold but this anti-virus program will take a lot of work setting it up tonight so tomorrow we can use it. I want you free as soon as possible," Jeremy tried to add some more but he was sharply cut off by Aelita's retort.

"To free me at the cost of your own friend's? Jeremy I think you need to get your priorities straight!" Aelita yelled then turned on her heels and ran towards the elevators shaft.

Throwing down his headset Jeremy chased after her. "Aelita wait, your right. I was just so caught up with your program." She turned to hear him out.

"I think the best way to help them is to stage a meeting," Aelita smiled happily to this as they both stepped into the elevator.

Luring out from the shadows came a ghost, eerie and translucent, which quickly dove into the super computer.

'_Heh My plans are all coming together seamlessly,' _thought X.A.N.A, '_and this is component is the key.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ulrich and Yumi avoided each other the rest of the school day. Ulrich hid in the infirmary until the end of third period when Dorothy told Ulrich he was able to return to his dormitory to rest. In truth he did feel better physically, his headache had subsided and his stomach felt stable, but internally he was a mess, fogged with all sorts of doubts.

Ulrich headed back towards the dorm rooms when he saw William Dunbar talking to a very upset Yumi. '_She must be angry that he forgot it was Valentines Day or something,' _Ulrich thought vindictively then abruptly changed course so he wouldn't have to walk past them.

He eventually found himself on the roof of the science and math wing. Staring out at the snow-covered tree Ulrich let his thought flow freely. His thoughts where quick interrupted however, by the door opening loudly and none other then Odd swaggered out of it.

"Hey Ulrich fancy meeting you here!" Odd said friendly. "I just got out of Math. Told our teacher that, ' I had to go to the bathroom.'" Odd laughed heartily and smiled his normal carefree smile.

Ulrich's eyes scanned his friend. "Were you stalking me?" he finally managed the words to describe how weird the two of them meeting on the same roof was.

"No, no I came from the other end of the hallway and saw you going up the stairs. So yes I kind of stalked you!" He smiled baring his teeth that were pearly white surprisingly enough.

They sat together in silence until Odd burped. "They gave me your lunch, hope you don't mind."

Ulrich let out a soft chuckle. The feeling behind it was awesome. Ulrich was happier in that brief moment then he had felt for the past three weeks.

"How do you do it Odd?" Ulrich asked after a few minutes of reflection.

"How do I do what? Get the girls? It is easy. I just wear good smelling deodorant." Odd smiled again.

"No not that. Just in general, staying positive and happy even after we fight almost everyday? I see you and your still happy and full of energy."

Odd put his finger up to his mouth signaling that he was thinking deeply about what Ulrich just said.

"You know your tree, right? Well I just clime it. Not too high just the first couple branches and sit there sometime. You'll see if you do the view of the sun is amazing." Odd trailed off dreamily and then remembered his purpose for being there.

"Why don't you climb up it and see for yourself. Just rest there for thirty minutes and the view will wash everything away." Odd said as he gave a thumbs up.

"But it is freezing out here!" Ulrich said more to himself then to Odd.

"Then ask yourself why are you on the roof? Hey listen got to go before my teacher thinks I'm skipping or something." Odd ran off quickly and left Ulrich alone to his thoughts.

'_It couldn't hurt. At least it is better then sitting on this cold roof.' _With that decided Ulrich headed off towards the woods.

At the base of his favorite tree Ulrich looked up to see if anyone was in it. '_Wow did I really expect to see anybody there?' _He asked himself as he started looking for the lowest branch. Climbing up a good ten feet Ulrich settled down on a nice big branch and faced the setting sun. (A/N it is about five to six right now, oh and it is February Valintines day and all, just setting the setting. XD)

'_This is nice. I can't believe I had never thought of doing this before.' _Trying to sort things out in his mind, Ulrich quickly lost track of time. _'How long have I been here? An hour? Two?' _He honestly did not know or strangely care how long he had been sitting there. _'What would five more minutes hurt; I don't have any homework for once. It sure has warmed up.' _

A few moments later his train of thought was broken as he saw three very familiar faces enter the clearing ten feet below him. It was Jeremy followed by Yumi and trailed closely by Aelita who seemed to be the one stopping Yumi from trying to make a break for it.

"This should be a good spot." Jeremy said.

"Good spot for what?" Yumi said reluctantly interested in her friends' strange behavior.

"Yumi we need to talk with you," Aelita said slowly so she didn't seem to be interrogating her friend.

"Well?" Yumi said impatiently eyeing Ulrich's favorite tree.

"It is about you and Ulrich. What is happening between you? We both know the papers are lying, but you two have been acting so different lately.

Ulrich moved down a few branches to get a better listen point on his friends' conversation.

"It is nothing guys don't worry," Yumi said wishing she could fool herself with what she said.

"No Yumi your not find," Jeremy said. "We're your friends and we want you to be happy." He gave a reassuring look then turned to Aelita for support.

"Please Yumi you'll feel better if you do. When I'm sad I talk to Jeremy and he always makes it better." Her smile was warm and genuine. Yumi had always trusted Aelita and she saw no reason not to now.

Yumi sighed deeply trying to organize her thoughts in chronological order. "My grades are slipping because of all or missions to Lyoko." Yumi paused hoping that this would suffice. But both of her friends gave skeptical looks that that was all. "I don't know why but my parents have been fighting endlessly over every little thing, money, my school work, what the food tastes like, all trivial stuff. One day my dad exploded and left without another word." Tears were now streaming down Yumi's face, her eyes tight shut. She relived that moment in her mind's eye over and over.

'_I had no idea that Yumi's parents were fighting! No wonder she has been so distracted and depressed lately.' _Ulrich moved down closer only about four feet off the ground but kept out of sight.

"And now I kicked Ulrich and I don't know why I did it. I was so frustrated with everything going wrong in my life that I needed an escape for it and he was it. Someone to transfer my anger onto, but now all I feel is shame." Yumi was now sobbing uncontrollable with Aelita patting her back and saying 'let it out' repeatedly.

After getting back control over her emotions Yumi began again. "I don't know why I hurt him. I care for him so much and I just don't know what I would do without him. I feel like we just keep getting driven apart when all I want is to be together with him." Yumi sobbed then rubbed her eyes. "Now he hates me for sure!"

"Ulrich doesn't hate you Yumi he is just having problems expressing his-" but Aelita was cut off by a loud crashing noise of Ulrich falling out of the tree right behind her.

* * *

A/N- haha a little cliffy hehe. Anyway thank you for you review they were a great help for mapping the next few chapters. I'll try and update soon since I have a four-day weekend coming up!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Code Lyoko

A/N- Wow over this four day weekend I thought I'd update more but yesterday I was skiing and today my typing chair broke. Right now I'm sitting in a small chair. Anyway enough excuses. Thank you to all who reviewed. Chapter V. Don't forget to Read and Review!!

**5--5**

* * *

In our Last Chapter… 

After getting back control over her emotions Yumi began again. "I don't know why I hurt him. I care for him so much and I just didn't know what to do. I feel like we just keep getting driven apart when all I want is to be together with him." Yumi sobbed then rubbed her eyes. "Now he hates me for sure!"

"Ulrich doesn't hate you Yumi he is just having problems expressing his-" but Aelita was cut off by a loud crashing noise of Ulrich falling out of the tree.

* * *

Both Aelita and Jeremy gave each other proud that their matchmaking worked and quickly slipped out to where Odd was hiding.

"Ulrich sure knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?" Odd said quietly to Aelita who giggled.

"Shhh!" She managed in between giggles. Then parted the leaves in the bush to see Yumi and Ulrich clearly.

The boy who fell out of the tree sat up and rubbed his behind, (lol butt ;-p) and cursed softly to himself. _'Great going idiot.'_

"Ulrich are you okay?" Yumi asked as she finally got out of shock from having the boy she was just talking about fall form a tree. She walked over to him.

"Hi Yumi, Ouch!" Ulrich said griping his shoulder that he landed on.

"Don't move Ulrich I get some help!" She turned to run but Ulrich called her back.

" Yumi I lov-" but Ulrich blacked out and collapsed in Yumi's arms.

"Ulrich no Ulrich."

Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita all emerged from their hiding spot to help Yumi carry Ulrich back to the school.

**The Next Morning**

He was stiff but other then that he felt fine. Ulrich opened his eyes surprised to find himself in a familiar room that he just couldn't put the name with the room.

Slowly he took in his surrounding to find Yumi lounging in an armchair in a corner. Her head rested against her hand and she looked like she had just fallen asleep.

Ulrich watched her taking in her beauty. She turned over in the chair and breathed deeply. The door opened and Mrs. Ishiyama came in slowly startling Ulrich.

"Oh Ulrich dear I see your awake," Yumi's mother said in a calming voice. Ulrich had always like Yumi's mom because she was infinitely kind to him.

"I was just coming into check your shoulder. Honey can you tell me who you are?" She looked at him concerned as she stepped closer to him.

"Yes my name is Ulrich Stern," he said thinking that the question was rather odd.

A look of relief washed over Mrs. Ishiyama and she asked if he would let her examine his shoulder. Nodding yes Ulrich was felt a sharp pain when she touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if it is hurting you then you need some more rest. We will take to the hospital in an hour."

"No I'm fine it is just a little stiff." Ulrich said not wanting to jeopardize the gang's chance of finally being ride of X.A.N.A.

Mrs. Ishiyama eyes fell onto her daughter and smiled softly. "She stayed with you all night. Wouldn't leave your side, it was very inspiring." The older woman wiped her eye and went to pick up the blanket that had fallen off Yumi.

"Ma'am, before I fell out of the tree Yumi told me that her father left." Ulrich asked looking Yumi's mother in the eyes.

"Yes it is true. My husband and I had this horrible fight. We were both screaming and shouting at each other. Then before I knew it he just went charging out the door." She saw Ulrich's sad looking face and tried to comfort him. "There is nothing you can do. He'll come back once he cools off."

She busied herself with picking up around the room then was preparing to leave when Ulrich asked a different, question, "Did Yumi really stay all night?"

"She did. Bless her heart she was crying as if you were dying. I knew you'd be fine but Yumi would leave. I'm going to go back down stairs and check on Odd to make sure he hasn't burnt the pancakes." Mrs. Ishiyama gave a wave and disappeared through the door.

From his room Ulrich could hear the fire alarm go off, Aelita's, and Mrs. Ishiyama's voices yelling at Odd for leaving the pancakes unattended.

The siren woke Yumi with a start and she quickly leapt from the armchair to her feet. After realizing that it was only Odd's cooking and not a real fire Yumi blinked and ran over to Ulrich who was sitting up straight on the bed.

"Oh Ulrich your wake. How's your arm. I was so worried. I thought…" but her flood of questions were stopped short as Yumi's cell phone ran.

"Hello? Really, attacking this early, but. Yeah Ulrich's with me. Okay we'll be there." Yumi put down her phone and faced Ulrich. "Jeremy says X.A.N.A. is attacking we better get to the factory."

They both rushed downstairs, Ulrich lagging behind because he was still a little stiff. Yumi grabbed Odd before he could question them and raced out the door telling Mrs. Ishiyama that they would be back soon.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Odd said still wearing his baking mittens.

"X.A.N.A." Yumi and Ulrich said in unison.

"Aelita is with Jeremy at the factory. Jeremy is pissed this attack will set us back a day." Yumi said as they reached the manhole cover.

Once they had entered the factory Yumi said,"Jeremy we're here."

"Go to the scanners now. I'll brief you once you get to Lyoko."

The scanners started up and with an artificial wind the warriors felt weightless for a second then landed in the sands of the Desert sector.

"Guys X.A.N.A. has really got stuck this time. He has hijacked the Super Computer again and a numerous amount of my programs have been infected," Jeremy's voice spoke out from the sky.

"Great but what is happening on Earth?" Odd asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"He hasn't done anything other then infect the Super Computer. To get him out we have to get to the Forest region where the Tower is." Jeremy said.

"Then why are we here in the Desert?" Ulrich asked thinking Jeremy had sent them there by mistake.

"To be honest one of the corrupted programs was the modified Marabounta. It currently has covered a third of that sector. Head to the Way tower while I try and recover your vehicles."

The group headed south; they were just a few yards away and closing when three tarantulas materialized in front of them.

"Thanks for the warning," Odd said opening fire on the tarantula closest to him. It turned raised its front legs and countered fired, but Odd dodged as Yumi threw a boulder at it with telekinesis. The tarantula shrieked and fell into digital sea.

The two remaining tarantula's were taken down after Ulrich triplicate and Yumi's fan's hit their marks. "The tower is just ahead. X.A.N.A. is messing with my visual so I can't see anything. I have recovered the overboard and over wing vehicles these will help you transverse the Marabounta infected forest region."

The warriors entered the Way tower and descended into to the forest region. Very were the Marabounta had spread like wildfire. It encompassed most of the paths and it had grown so large that it was oozing over the side like water cascading over a cliff.

"Okay last time we fought it all I had to do was kill the original with a special arrow riding a Krab." Odd thinking it would be that easy.

"Yeah Odd but that was the prototype. I installed the program to materialize three origins at once so if X.A.N.A.'s monsters even destroyed one the other two would allow the Marabounta to continue to multiply.

"Great Einstein you just killed us," Odd said.

"I'm materializing the over wing and overboard. X.A.N.A. has modified them so the materializing process is-"

"Just get them here. Ahh hornets." Yumi said as four squads of hornets flew by.

The leader of the first wave unleashed its acid spray while the other two opened fire upon Odd.

"Careful Odd you have thirty life points left," came Jeremy's voice from afar.

Odd fired three times and took down the leader of the second formation instantly destroying its comrades.

"Thanks Odd," Aelita called since she was the hornets target.

"Anything for my princess," Odd said taking a bow then firing upon the fourth hornet group.

The third hornet squad was circling back around at Ulrich this time but the rear two were destroyed by Yumi's iron fans.

"Guys I have hacked into the X.A.N.A. Marabounta program. It will delete you if you touch it, so stay away." The keys on Jeremy's keyboard could be heard clicking madly as the wire frame of the over wing and overboard were ghostly drawn out of thin air.

"Great thanks Einstein. Okay now tell us where the origins are," Ulrich said as he and Odd mounted the overboard.

"I'm working on recovering visual, but I designed it so they are in a triangular formation about thirteen Lyokcan (I dk I made that unit up so don't flame) square meters in area."

"Thanks Jeremy that helps a lot," Yumi said starting the over wing as Aelita jumped on.

"Lets split up." Aelita said looking around. "Yumi and I will go northwest and you guys go southeast.

"Wait guys I've recovered visual. The first origin is do east but this is odd."

"Yeah?" Odd asked stupidly

"Not you, the Transporter Orb is coming but I didn't send for it," Jeremy said with a tone of awe in his voice.

The white sphere inked in X.A.N.A.'s came speeding toward the team. It was different then the normal one. The symbol was red and it moved at a considerable faster rate.

It stopped abruptly and fired a green light beam at Aelita, but Yumi jumped in front of it. In horror Ulrich and Odd watched as the new Transporter Orb pulled both of the girls into it then zoomed away.

Out of no where a deep bass electronical sound broke across

Lyoko's sky, "**Attention Lyoko Warriors you have been a reoccurring thorn in my side. I will cherish your demise."**

* * *

Yeah I hit five chapters yea!! All of you who up date get a chapter in your um. . . honor high five!!! yes I know XANA sounds cheesy but I don't know how a demonic computer virus sounds. So Howl from "Space Odyessy" is my inspiration drawing point lol (whatever that means) Read, Review, enjoy what's left of President's day**. -55- **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Code Lyoko

A/N- Yea yea I haven't updated I know! But in my defense I must tell you that three essays and a project occupy my time. Oh and skiing! Any way I was sad that this chapter is so short but I was running out of things to do for battles! Well for those waiting here we go!

* * *

**5--5**

The Marabounta parted beneath the transporter orb. It hovered for a moment before it spun rapidly to release its reluctant passengers. Yumi and Aelita fell a few feet on to the forest sector floor where the Marabounta was trying every hard not to consume them.

**It seems that I have acquired an extra prisoner. I do not need her for this.**

Seconds later a Krabe materialized out from thin air and landed next to Yumi. The Krabe raised its scythe-like claw and punted the geisha a crossed the sea of Marabounta. She fell short of a Marabounta clean zone; small spheres started to crawl up Yumi's ankles. Ulrich arrived just in time to sever the connection between Yumi and the Marabounta. The small spheres quickly disappeared off Yumi as she retreated from the swarm.

"Guys you have to get out of there now the Marabounta is trying to surround you. "Yumi and Ulrich found the crashed over wing and started it up again as Odd's overboard rose slowly in the air.

"More hornets are coming!"

Sure enough five squadrons of hornets came buzzing from around the tree to open fire upon the warriors.

"We cannot fight them all. Odd you head for one of the Marabounta origins Yumi and I will head for the other" Ulrich said as Odd nodded and they split up. The hornets bore formations so that three trailed Odd while two tracked the over wing.

Yumi and Ulrich sped only a few above the Marabounta Sea with the hornets in hot pursuit. Only thirty seconds into the chase the heard the sound of Odd falling and being devitalized by the Marabounta. "Great now how are we going to fight all of them," Yumi muttered to herself as she threw one of her tessen fans, which missed.

A minute later one of the Hornet squads that was chasing Odd rejoined the other hornets and on signal they all opened fire. Ulrich jumped in front of Yumi and block most of hits some rebounded back upon the hornets other grazed the over wing and Ulrich lightly.

Then the hornets did the queerest thing.; they stopped, turned around and retreated. Yumi and Ulrich only found out seconds later why. The Marabounta had built itself up into a massive Tsunami and was heading straight for them.

The gigantic purple wave crashed against the trees in the forest sector as it hurdled towards the over wing. Yumi took the wheel and made the over wing take a ninety degree ascension to dodge the wave. The hornets were all destroyed upon impact.

The first origin in sight Yumi sped towards it.

"Guys I've recovered the Marabounta virus that defeated the first one. I've implanted it into your weapons," Jeremy said over the head set.

Ulrich stretched out his sword and successfully sliced the first origin in two. The Small orb shrieked violently and erupted. The Purple mass below them drained away like water being absorbed into the sand. Two blocks materialized but Yumi and Ulrich did not even give them the time of day. Quickly they sped of towards the second origin.

It was quiet on there wait there only the destruction of the blocks who tried wading through the Marabounta could be heard.

The second origin hovered in the open tree stump it. In an effort to protect itself from enemies it had flooded the entrances, yet the roof was still open. Two squads of hornets patrolled the roof. Yumi threw her fans once again taking out two hornets. Seeing their foes the hornets opened fire. Ulrich reflected the blows as one of Yumi's fans destroyed the remaining hornets.

Before them was the origin. Ulrich quickly destroyed it but the explosion knocked them off the over wing.

"Guys are you alright? Jeremy asked. You need to take a detour from destroying the Marabounta. X.A.N.A. as summoned the Scyphozoa and it is heading for Aeltia.

As they recovered the over wing they flew towards Jeremy's coordinates. The eeire Scyphozoa hovered inches above the Marabounta as it moved closer to Aelita. Yumi's fans cut out and cut two of the out streched tenticals. The Scyphozoa turned to see the two who were stopping it. Flinging its tenticals around rapidly they struck Yumi and Ulrich in the chest. They both went flying and collided with tree. In a last ditch effort to protect Aeltia Yumi threw a fan it fell short of the monster but some of the Marabounta splashed up onto the Scyphozoa. Ignoring the Marabounta creeping up its body the Scyphozoa continued to press on towards Aetila. A few feet infront of Aeltia the seeming invincible Scyphozoa was brought down by the Marabounta. The Scyphozoa exploded violently.

Bringing down her arms that were protecting her face Aeltia saw that her friends were near the advancing Marabounta.

"Jeremy I'm safe but Yumi and Ulrich are-"

"Don't worry about them just head to the tower,"Jeremy said.

The path to the tower was clear so Aeltia had know problem getting to it.

Meanwhile

Ulrich and Yumi attempted to stall the Marabount but they were quickly surrounded. As the they sank down into the Marabounta Ulrich reached out for Yumi's hand.

"Yumi we did it," Ulrich said as he saw her sinking beside him then turn into a wire frame right before his eyes.

RETURN TO THE PAST!

* * *

GRR I hate cliff hangers but this seemed to be a good place to stop. Regrettably I think there are only two more chapters left. I could only make it to 8. poo but any fluffy ideas are welcome. Read and Review. PS. I think I replied all your reviews but if I didn't I'm sorry. -55- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Code Lyoko

A/N- Yea I know I promised two more chapters but I decided to mash them together. hehe so this is the last chapter. Enjoy Read and review.

**5--5**

* * *

As the blinding white faded Ulrich found himself laying awake back in Yumi's room. He quickly looked to Yumi who was yawning with one eye open and stretching here arms up.

Yumi, we did it!" Ulrich ran over to the girl in the chair and hugged her.

Seconds later he realized what he was doing but Yumi's warmth kept him close. After a few moments in each other's arms they separated and avoided the other's gaze.

"So Yumi," Ulrich said scratching the back of his head nervously trying to think about what he should do next.

"Ulrich," Yumi said, "Shut up and just kiss me."

For one second of hesitation Ulrich could not believe his ears then slowly he leaned in and closed his eyes.

"Good mor- Oh Ulrich your already up," said a surprised Mrs. Ishiyama. She smiled kind-heartedly and started to close the door. "Oh also Odd is cooking pancakes so if you would like some just come down when your ready."

Ulrich turned back to Yumi who was blushing madly. He gave her the soft but rare smile that made her insides melt then leaned in to kiss Yumi again only to be interrupted again by the fire alarm.

"Screw it," Ulrich leaned all the way over to Yumi and their lips met. The experience at first was a bit shocking but Yumi returned the kiss. After a while they both wondered which was more important breathing or kissing. Finally they broke apart and smiled stupidly at one another oblivious to the rest of the world.

Down stares they saw an ecstatic Odd attempting to put out the flames of his pancakes with a fire extinguisher and a frustrated Mrs. Ishiyama trying to strangle Odd and turn off the smoke alarm.

Sitting at the kitchen table watching the spectacle unfold Yumi and Ulrich held hands under the table. Once the flaming pancakes were successfully doused Mrs. Ishiyama relinquished her grip on Odd.

"Hey you two," Odd came over and after he had finished dumping their ruined pancakes in the trash. "So I heard that you guys were-" But Odd was cut short by a quick jab to the shoulder by Ulrich.

"What were you two guys doing?" Horkori asked as he descended the stairs rubbing his eyes and seeing the destroyed kitchen. "And what happened here?"

"Nothing how about we all go out for breakfast, hm?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked not wanting to tell what had just happened to the pancakes.

"Okay!" Horkori said and sped back up the steps to get out of his pajamas.

Mrs. Ishiyama sighed softly thinking about how easy going her son was and left the room to go get her purse.

Odd took the opportunity to sit down at the table with his two friends and probe them for questions.

"SOOO, what did you guys-" This time Yumi was the first to raise her first against Odd. She gave him a look that could kill and he pretended to coward.

Grabbing their coats they went to a local café to have some doughnuts. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich sat at a table and Mrs. Ishiyama and Horkori sat at another.

Quietly they talked about X.A.N.A.'s last attack and about Jeremy and Aelita if his anti-virus had worked. Every time there was a little awkward silence Odd would open his mouth then rub his shoulder tenderly and close his mouth.

Once everyone was done with there meals Yumi Odd and Ulrich said they were going back to school and said goodbye to Mrs. Ishiyama. On there way there they got a message from Jeremy. He was at the factory and was about to test the anti virus. The three rushed over to see him run the program.

At ninety percent the program crashed. Jeremy sat is silence for a few minutes before pounding his fists down on the keyboard. "I. I don't understand. I ran this program about three hundred times and they all showed success. All this work didn't make a difference."

Jeremy set the return trip for Aelita and seemed to be crying.

"No Jeremy," Ulrich said putting his and on the back of his friend, "it did." He pulled Yumi close to him and she giggled quietly to herself.

Jeremy tears dried up and a mischievous grin jetted across his face. "So are you guys are a couple then?" Jeremy asked as Aelita came in through the elevator.

They both looked at each other and nodded blissfully at their other friends. The five friends road up the elevator together talking about how long Odd, Jeremy and Aelita had been betting on Yumi and Ulrich getting together.

Ulrich pulled Yumi aside as the gang was walking in the forest. "Hey Yumi want to go to my tree tonight as a first date."

"Sure but then were going to the mall!" She said jokingly to her boyfriend.

At eight o'clock Ulrich came to her front door and rang the doorbell. Yumi came to the door with her hair in a bun like on Lyoko. They walked at a slow pace to the tree enjoying the other's company and talking about everything and nothing.

Once they had arrived Ulrich told Yumi to climb up with him. They sat in the spot where he had watched the sunset the day before. We'll sit here for a few minutes before the real show begins," Ulrich smiled looking into Yumi's eyes.

"So Ulrich why were you eavesdropping on my conversation the other day," she gave him a playful but semi-serious quizzical look.

"Funny story. You know when I avoided you in the hallway. After I was able to go back I headed to the roof to fume and who should follow me but my good friend Odd. He is the one who showed me this spot to see the sunset. I came here to watch it and I heard your voice so I was moving to get a better spot and I feel." He flashed his warm smile again.

"Well after I beat the crap out of him I guess I'll thank Odd for his invaluable services," Yumi said in happily.

"Oh here it comes," Yumi and Ulrich both turned their eyes to the sky and their hands fell upon each others as the red ball of fire began to sink into the purple clouds. All the different colors of light seemed to dance together and blend into one perfect picture. Time seemed to stay still and not even the wind chose to blow. All was silent in their world. Everything for that moment seems perfect and beautiful.

* * *

Yeah so I gave us a happy ending! because they make us all feel fuzzy and warm inside, sorta. Seven chapters that is amazing for me! Please review and I'm open to criticism so fire away. Any improvement advice would be greatly appreciated. Well that's all double nickle has to write until next time -55- 


End file.
